


Persona 5 Medieval AU Idea

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Mideval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Just a short Persona 5 Midieval AU idea!Enjoy!
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	Persona 5 Medieval AU Idea

“Good evening Kurusu,” Akira heard a cheery voice say. He looked over to the door of the tavern, there stood the head of the knights: Goro Akechi.

Akia gasped, “W-what are you doing here?” He backed away from the counter a bit as Akechi approached.

“Calm down, I’m not here to arrest you, I'm here to...hm, let’s just say I’m here to offer some friendly advice,” Akechi Stated as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

“...Friendly advice?” Akira repeated Akechi’s words.

“Indeed, now may I get a pint?” Akechi asked as he laid his bag onto the stool next to him.

“...Erm...Sure.” Akira quickly grabbed a mug.

Akechi pulled the tie out of his hair, releasing his brown hair onto his shoulders. “I heard that the Phantom Thieves’ next target is King Shido,” The boy stated quietly as Akira laid the mug in front of him.  
  
“...You did?” Akira asked hesitantly.

Akechi nodded, “Who hasn’t? It’s posted all around the kingdom.”

“...Oh…” 

“Well, I have a kind suggestion for you,” The knight said cheerily.

“What’s that?” Akira asked, rolling his eyes

Akechi’s voice is eerily calm, “I’m kindly suggesting you leave King Shido alone. If you decide to still proceed on despite my Suggestion I won’t be so kind next time.”

“You know I can’t do that Akechi,” Akira stated, as he leaned against the back wall.

“Well, then I’ll just have to kill you then,” Again Akechi said it rather calmly

Akira sighs, “Why are you doing this? We both hate King Shido.” 

“Indeed, but you want a revolution I just want the throne,” Akechi stated and then took a sip of his drink, “I’ll do anything to get it even if I have to kill your little playgroup of thieves.”


End file.
